


Frozen Grapes of Wrath

by FruitFrakker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Grape Transformation, Inflation, blueberry expansion, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Edward uses an alchemical potion to transform General Armstrong into a Grape for a night of fun, but there's no mistaking who's still really in charge. Grape Transformation/Expansion. Mostly Kinkplay with Light Romantic Undertones. Oneshot.





	Frozen Grapes of Wrath

A rag-time tune, belted out by an off-key piano and a gaggle of inebriated soldiers, filtered through the concrete corridors of Fort Briggs. The normally somber garrison was positively radiating with exuberance. Finally, after months of mucking around Central ineffectually, waiting hand and feet upon petulant civilians and other so-called soldiers as Olivier helped Fuhrer Grumman clean up the mess of the mess of the previous regime; finally, they were at last at home, cozily tucked in the warm bosom of their Empress's cathedral of raw military power.  
  
Constant, stonefaced vigilance against a hypothetical Drachma invasion in the frozen, desolate North wasn't exactly Edward's definition of a good time, but to each their own, he supposed. He'd mostly come to terms with the fact he'd never _get_ the mentality of a Soldier_, _as much as they accepted (or at least tolerated) his irritatingly pernicious brand of pacifism. Besides, on reflection he wasn't _too _different from the Briggs soldiers: He'd come to this inhospitable tundra to have some fun as well.  
  
Round a corner, up a flight of stairs, and down another corridor--how did the men of Briggs manage to find their way through this labyrinth?--he found himself outside General Olivier's quarters, a wrought-iron door indistinguishable from any other save a bronze plague to its side identifying it . Considerate as always, Ed rapped his gloved knuckle against the door, but there was no response beyond an intermittent series of dull thuds. Whelp, Ed gulped, she'd propably appreciate a man who take's initiative right? His fingers were already tugging the latch before he could have second thoughts, the door creaking open.  
  
Olivier stood in the middle of her spartan Quarters, dressed in her Armestrian Blues as always with a fur-lined jacket draped over her shoulders. Her gloved hand gripped a throwing knife, raising it up before effortlessly tossing it into a dartboard across the room, from which multiple knives clustered around the center protruded. She grabbed another from the table beside her--a score or so knives were prepared--and repeated the motion. It was only after the sixth that Olivier acknowledged Edward's presence, shifting her eyes, partially obscured by her luscious blonde bangs, to size up the runt of an (ex-)alchemist.  
  
"So, you decided to show up after all..." She stated simply, otherwise ignoring his presence as she tossed a seventh knife into the board. "Bullseye."  
  
Edward scratched his neck. "Well if you're busy, I don't-"  
  
"No, you're right on time," she pulled open a drawer in the table, carefully placing her knives inside it. "I must admit, I believed there were still some adventures too daunting for the likes of you. Frankly, I'm not entirely convinced."  
  
Ed craned his neck back, beaming confidently as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "Oh you don't have to worry about me; this ain't my first rodeo after all."  
  
"Nor is it mine," she shut the knives drawer roughly, crossing her arms under her bosom as she turned to face him. "And I'm certainly not a childhood friend of yours, like Miss Rockbell."  
  
The color drained from Ed's face as he felt his stomach attempt to sink into his gut.   
  
"I do not care for the details if that is your concern," she waved her arm dismissively. "Nor do I mean to question Miss Rockbell's integrity. I only wish to be clear that I am not here to be compliant to your experimentation." She shrugged off her jacket, falling neatly to the floor. "I am a woman who knows what she wants."  
  
And what a woman she was. The curves of her chest and hips--coming into greater focus with an article of clothing removed--contrasted with her muscular core. Ed gulped slightly as he realized his leering had not gone unnoticed. "Well, I mean, that's why I'm here as well. I mean... you being, well _you _as a... you know... it's just really exciting."  
  
"Is it, now?" Olivier mused as she unfastened the buttons of her dress shirt, starting from the bottom and working the way up over her impressive bosom, revealing a plain white tank-top beneath. "Well, we shall see either way."  
  
"Guess so," Edward nervously replied, clearing his throat. "You, uh, mentioned this isn't your first time... who... _did it _to you first?..I uh mean, there aren't any alchemists in Briggs as far as I know-"  
  
"Izumi Curtis, your mentor, demonstrated it on me during my time in Central," She pulled her trousers down her robust thighs and legs. "She is _quite _the capable woman."  
  
_"_Wait, _Teacher _knows about fruit transmutation?" Ed cocked an eyebrow, slightly apprehensive.  
  
Olivier scoffed. "Knows? She went into great detail about her experiences with it; how enjoyable it was for both her and her husband."  
  
Ed's jaw went slack as the mental image Olivier painted nauseatingly invaded his head. "Well... _that's _something I definitely didn't need to know... tch.... woulda made it a helluva lot easier for me if I knew _she _was into it though.."  
  
Olivier slightly smirked, neatly folding her discarded clothing and placing them on the table. "I doubt she would feel you were privy to such information," She straightened her white panties a bit, snapping the band against her thigh. "Which reminds me, how are you even going to accomplish this feat, given your 'condition'?"  
  
Ed reached his arm under his red coat, producing three vials, each a different color. "Elixirs created through Xingese Alchemy," Ed said with a broad smile, offering the tubes to his Mistress. "Told May Chang they're for a prank; kinda didn't wanna, you know, explain it all to her..."  
  
"Fascinating," Olivier said sardonically, pulling the stopper from the blue vial, taking a whiff. "Hmph, this is definitely blueberry, I know that smell well enough, and the others?"  
  
"Uh, watermelon and grape," Ed said, shrugging his own jacket off; he was already getting a bit sweaty due to his 'excitement'. "You know, variety, spice of life and all that..."  
  
She plugged the stopper in the blue one and handed it and the green back to him. " I want to try something different, but Watermelon would most likely be too much for you. Grape will suffice."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he mumbled as he stuck the vials back in his coat, before straightening and rubbing his hands eagerly. "Alright, now let's get this started!"  
  
Olivier nodded, popping the top off with her thumb and raising the concoction to her lips, then stopped. "Edward," she said, eyeing him sternly. "Before we begin, I want to make several things abundantly clear: I will **not **be your toy; your role is to service me, not the other way around."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes groaning. "I got it, I got it; I wouldn't be here if I wasn't a switch-"  
  
"No," she continued, her glare somehow intensifying. " I don't think you do. Let me clarify where we stand: I am curious about you and respect you; do not mistake that for affection. I do not suffer insubordination, least of all from horny brats. You so much as touch a hair without command to do so, my men will draw and quarter you. Is that clear, Elric?"  
  
Ed retreated slightly, tucking his arm into himself, but nodded. "Y-yeah, we're good..."  
  
"Outstanding," Olivier said with a smirk, before bringing the vial up to her lips and knocking it back. The concoction was thick and viscous, and had a strongly bitter, medicinal taste that was made even worse by the nauseatingly saccharine grape flavoring. Olivier gagged slightly, but kept it down, the elixir finally running down her throat.  
  
"You, uh, okay Olivier?"  
  
Olivier wiped some of the mixture off her plump lips. "I've eaten worse in the field; a wretched taste is a small price to pay..." she brushed her fingers over her muscular stomach, feeling the mixture fizz and gurgle as it was absorbed by her innards. "Yes... I remember this feeling..." She cooed, pressing her fingers into her midsection as veins of purple and indigo began to snake out from her navel. "Elric, kiss my belly," she snapped.  
  
"Y-yes m'am," Ed quickly replied, approaching and placing his lips just above her navel on a splotch of purple. Through his lips he could feel her insides churning, and a cool, crisp sensation flowing over her skin. He lapped his tongue against it, tasting the distinctly grape flavor.  
  
"Yes.... this is _definitely _it," Olivier mused, kneading at her flesh around Edward's head, a slight bloating already reducing her abdominal muscles definition. The purple coloration crept up her torso, flowing up under her bra and then across her collar bone, while below it circled around her back and down her legs. "Ed, grab my buttocks."  
  
Ed could already feel the flesh bloating against his face, so he didn't have to be asked twice to act. Both arms gripped at each cheek. They had yet to grow, but they were naturally already firm and plump, and now bright purple, though neither could see that at the moment. Her ass vibrated as juice inside peculated to critical mass, until finally it lept out an inch, indenting against Edward's fingers.  
  
"Hmmm... so far so good..." Olivier murmured as the violet spread up her and over her chin and cheeks. She ran her hands across her stomach again, which had widened and expanded enough to cover over her muscles, then down and around her thighs, which along with her hips were spreading outward at a good clip. "I'll give you credit, Elric, you have deft fingers... work that magic on my legs..."  
  
Still lapping around her navel--which was pushing him back more and more--Ed slightly loosened his grasp on her ass and slid his hands down her thighs, gently gripping the fleshy poles of her legs, feeling them thicken like bellows. The texture changed as well; resistance to his rubs and motions lessened as the skin grew more rubbery, and cool, almost icy sensation became more and more and more prominent; Ed could swear he saw ice crystals forming on her stomach.  
  
Olivier's panties twanged and crinkled as her hips approached two feet in width--her belly flowing over the band didn't help of course-- but they weren't the only article of clothing now being stressed. Her bosom, already an impressive sight, surged outward, pulling her bra taut and leaving purple stains where the fabric met her teats. Olivier chortled, pressing against one breast with a hand, trailing off slightly in a moan. "These always were a bit problematic... mmmf... let's see if your Xingese friend can make them match what your mentor accomplished, hmm~?"  
  
Edward pulled his head back--Olivier's belly and bosom now otherwise hid him from view-- and chuckled. "Well, I don't quite know what Teacher did, so...."  
  
"Quit speaking and tend to my bosom," Olivier commanded, spreading her increasingly funnel-esqe legs as the juice in her belly and thighs only increased.  
  
"O-of course, General..." Ed said with a nod. He got to his feet, running his hands up her spine--which had begun to bulge outwards as juice spread around her back-- before coming back around to grab at her tits, each now about the size of his head. Hee began kneading them, feeling them jiggle and gurgle between his presses, juices squirting with greater frequency and pressure as the grew out further and wider. It wasn't an easy task for Ed though; they had already been eye level to begin with, but Olivier wasn't merely getting bigger but physically larger, taller, as her belly grew to incorporate more of her torso and spread out in all directions. Ed began reaching up, further and further, as with each gurgle of her belly she seemed to inch farther and farther away.  
  
Ed gazed up at her face, trying to get a read of Olivier's reaction to all this. To look up at her was to gaze at a stone visage at the foot of some bizarre statue; despite everything, even limited to the face--purple skin, puffier cheeks, plumper lips--she still had the steely eyes of cold command, a fearsome gaze Ed couldn't help but recoil slightly from. Even slight betrayals of her enjoyment--a bead of sweat or a quiver of the lip--failed to diminish her grandiose nature; in fact, perhaps her size only _enhanced _it. Even the insecure Ed could not help but marvel the extent to which Olivier dwarfed him-  
  
"Are you here to merely gawk or are you here to serve my needs?!" Olivier shouted, wading forward with a plump leg to step on his foot. Ed bowled over backwards onto the floor, gazing up her as she reached over seven feet high, the light of the room dramatically shining off her face, marked by a sinister scowl. "You will tend to my desires or I will dispose of you. I thought I was explicitly clear."  
  
Ed bowed before her--his head bumping against her distended lower torso-- clasping his hands together. "S-sorry, Mistress General, it won't happen again!"  
  
Olivier pouted her thick maroon lips, wrapping her increasingly conical arms beneath her massive breasts, which had dyed her brassiere deep purple and were threatening to burst from it any second. "Kiss my ass, wretch. Give it the loving it deserves."  
  
Ed scampered around her-- a harder task than a couple minutes ago as her radius had greatly increased-- and rose his head up to her ass, grasping her thickening calves for balance--as well as giving his Mistress some more loving. Looking up beyond her rump, her back had heave out into a bulge growing increasingly like her front; it was only a matter of time before the two merged into a unified globular torso. Her ass, deep purple and filling up most of his vision, was growing a bit less distinct; hemmed in as it was by her flaring hips, bulging back, and widening hips. Yet, it was still quite a site, growing out further than her bosom and increasingly wide. Her panties were in full retreat, sinking into her crack like a thong, but as the small of her back disappeared the band of the panties had nowhere to go but dig in tightly against her tender violet flesh. Olivier seemed to relish the pain, murmuring and shaking as her prison of fabric dug deeper and deeper against her. This pain was her's, she had mastery and control over it and could indulge it to her whim. The empress craned her neck over her expanding shoulder, scowling down on her hesitating servant.  
  
"I do not feel your lips yet, Elric." She shuffled backwards, bouncing her ass against his face. "Will you serve me, or are you the miserable coward I first took you for?!"  
  
Ed grunted slightly, rubbing his bruise nose, before refocusing on her shimmering, sloshing booty. His hands up her sides until grasping at her hips--now merely prominent bulges where her conical legs met her cylindrical torso, the distinction becoming fuzzier by the moment as her soaking crotch sank lower--and as if by instinct pressed his lips against her, sucking on a decent portion of purple ass flesh. His tongue lapped against it as his grip at her 'waist' tightened despite its slickness; he could taste the sweetness of her skin, feel its coolness and slightly rubbery texture. He didn't dare use his teeth, but instead massaged it as hard as possible, savoring every loving, sensual lick of her slippery skin.  
  
Olivier, for her part, murmured in refined contentment, wiggling her large--albeit increasingly useless--body. Her legs continued to pancake under the weight of her burgeoning torso; her thighs were nearly indistinguishable, and her calves were beginning to stress and split the shafts of her boots. Her arms weren't far off either; stretched thicker and thicker until they were nothing but shallow mounds from which her hands waggled. Despite all of this, Olivier's majesty was not one bit sullied. Her stony gaze didn't so much as twitch as her valiant tank splintered to a thousand pieces; her freed breasts bouncing wildly up and down, spraying a high pressured stream of grape juice from their teats. It helped that despite her expansion, she had yet to grow completely spherical; she kept on rising up higher and higher, now over twice Ed's height. "Hmmmm," she moaned softly, feeling the boy work her rump. "Perhaps you are indeed as talented as your reputation, Elric~..."  
  
"Heh, thanks..." Ed said between suckles. "Uh, _slurp _you know, General, I think _slurp _I heard your top burst off, so _slurp _was thinking maybe I could have a taste-"  
  
With seemingly impossible agility, Olivier thrusted what remained of her legs forward, purposefully toppling herself backwards. Ed had little time to regret his indiscretion before hundreds of pounds of sweet, ripe grape flesh smashed against him, pinning the hapless sex slave to the floor. Her panties cleanly snapped from the stress, and one of her boots flew off as well. Olivier craned her head around again, the rage in her eyes undiminished by her puffy cheeks and golden locks. "DID I ASK FOR SUGGESTIONS, ELRIC?!" She shouted, shaking her body violently as hard as she could against him. "YOU INSUBORDINATE, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE AFFORDED THE PRIVILEGE OF INTIMATELY PLEASURING A MEMBER OF THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY, AND YOU INTEND TO _ABUSE _THAT GENEROSITY?!"  
  
Ed could barely respond. In fact her could barely breathe; the weight on his chest was suffocating him, and had it this rate was probably going to break a few ribs. "_Olivieeeer...." _He wheezed, his face quickly turning as scarlet as Olivier's. "_I... I'm soooorrry..._"  
  
"You will do _exactly _as I say-- and NOTHING else--if you wish to survive, is that understood, _Elric_?" Olivier hissed.  
  
"_Y-yes mistress..._" Ed said, slightly gagging. "_I am y-yours.... to command..._"  
  
"Hmph, very well." With a grunt, Olivier shifted her weight to one side, relieving the pressure on her servant. Ed slipped out from under her as fast as he could, gasping for breath. He didn't _think _any of his bones were broken, but that didn't stop his torso from hurting like holy hell. He turned to face his grape mistress, who was still scowling as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Olivi-"  
  
"Remove my shoe, maggot," she muttered harshly. Ed bit his lip slightly as he slouched over to her foot, his body aching with every movement. Despite the intense pain though, he had... honestly enjoyed the weight against him, in a way the still irritated Olivier probably would not currently appreciate. He didn't let his idle thought distract him from his task however, and was quickly able to pull the boot loose and toss it aside.  
  
Olivier wiggled her now freed purple toes, then sighed. "I honestly appreciate your eagerness, Edward, but without discipline it _will _lead to your undoing. Punishing you is for your own good." Olivier's transformation was winding down, the last vestiges of her arms and legs becoming flush against her ovaloid body, which she tapped her fingers against contently.  
  
"Yeah well," he rubbed at his bruised stomach. "Next time you could probably do it without trying to break me in half."  
  
Olivier scoffed. "You assume there will _be _a next time."  
  
"Oh," Ed slid up onto her slick body, tracing a finger around her navel. "I think there will be. You can call me a 'brat' or whatever, but I know when a woman is satisfied~."  
  
"You have been... more than adequate, I will admit," She said, with only the slightest hint of bashfulness. "Definitely unrefined; you need much more experience, but you have the fortitude..."  
  
Ed planted a kiss on her belly. "So, uh, what now, General?"  
  
"I assume the reversal procedure is similar in the Xingese arts to our Alchemy, correct? Expulsion of juices and pulp through sexual arousal?" Olivier's clinical tone made Ed unsure if this was foreplay to Olivier or just her stating facts. Perhaps they were one and the same to her.  
  
"Yeah..." he ran his fingers down lower, approaching her swollen crotch. "Something like that."  
  
"Well then, you know what must be done," Olivier said, again matter of factly.  
  
"Heh, guess so... where do I even begin though?  
  
"You wished to suckle my breasts, correct? I could permit you to begin with that, and then perhaps you could stimulate my nethers. We can then decide how proceed from there."  
  
For the life of him, Ed thought he caught a fleeting wink from the stoic grape. He gulped, but there was soon an eager smile on his face. That night in Fort Briggs would be long and hard, but at least it wouldn't, for once, be cold.


End file.
